


oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: techno's in heat, so he resorts to fucking his dad.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

**Author's Note:**

> bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

techno sighed, throwing back his head. why wouldnt this stupid heat cycle end? he was getting sick of it, getting sick of having to jerk himself off every hour or so to keep himself stable. god, he just needed to fuck **something.** literally anything would make do.

he could fuck some random mob he finds, but that would be kind of icky.

he couldnt just show up to l'manburg and ask someone to fuck, he's already been banned from going there.

the only person he was near is...

phil.

but he wouldnt fuck his own dad, that would be going too far.

he wouldnt fuck his dad...right?

_he would._

techno was standing over phil's sleeping body, dick in hand. god, was he really about to fuck his father? while hes sleeping? techno sighed, getting down on his knees next to his dad's sleeping body.

he shakily hooked his fingers into phil's pajama pants, pulling them down partially, just enough to where he could comfortably shove his dick into his dad. techno spit into his hand, rubbing the spit on his dick so he could insert his dick without hurting phil or waking him up. 

alright, its now or never.

techno pushed the tip of his cock into phil. he let out a relieved sigh. god, this feels fucking amazing. he pushed in more, appreciating his father's warmth until he was balls deep in his dad. techno threw his head back, letting out a pleased groan and closing his eyes.

"...t-techno?"

techno's eyes shot open and he whipped his head down, looking at his father. phil was shaking, staring at his son. he didnt expect to wake up to his son raping him. techno couldnt think straight. his heat was telling him to continue, but his moral compass was telling him to stop. he didnt know what to do.

he let his heat win over.

techno pulled out slightly, then thrusted back in. phil let out a cry, grabbing at techno's sleeve.

"t-tech! stop! please!"

techno ignored phil's cries, continuing to thrust into the smaller male. for someone who was older than him, phil was quite small compared to techno. phil kept letting out sobs, holding onto techno's sleeve. techno looked down at phil, watching as warm tears ran down his face whilst techno kept roughly pounding into him.

"t-techno- please...im gonna cum.." 

phil whined, looking up at his son. techno sighed, letting go of one of phil's legs and wrapping his hand around his dick. techno jerked off phil, trying to get him to cum.

"t-tech! ohmygod tech- TECHNOOO!"

phil cried out, cumming hard. some of the cum got on techno's hand, and the rest got on phil's stomach. phil layed flat against the ground, panting. techno kept thrusting into phil, chasing his own release. soon after phil came, techno did aswell, pumping phil full of techno's cum. 

techno tried to pull out, but realized something bad; he just fucking knotted his dad.

"t-tech?"

techno looked down at phil, then looked away.

"um...i accidentally knotted...we're gonna be stuck like this for a little bit."

phil sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"its whatever, just...just go back to bed."

techno nodded, laying ontop of phil. he closed his eyes, and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
